1. Field
The example embodiment in general is directed to a rotational resistance device adapted for warm-up/activation before and recovery after exercise, rehabilitation from injury, functional training, and performance.
2. Related Art
Various types of conventional exercise and/or therapy devices have been developed to provide an effective means for supplying resistance and movement to a person's body for keeping fit by working out against a given resistance, either self-imposed, with an external force, or via rotation. Typically, these conventional exercise devices are configured so as to exercise or rehabilitate different parts of the human body using some type of force, sometimes in the form of weights and/or energy creating resistance. Movable belt devices also create a stationary running platform.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional exercise and therapy device. Referring to FIG. 1, the device 10 includes a base 12 (i.e., a dish exercise and therapy platform) having an upper flat surface 14, and a plurality of ball bearings 22 movably held within respective bearing housings 32. The device 10 also includes a bearing support base 52 having a plurality of support blocks 42, 44. The blocks 42, 44 are fixedly attached thereto and to the ball bearing housings 32 so as to be held in place above the flat surface 14 of the base 12. The device 10 has a circular dish-shaped platform means with its curved lower surface 16 in contact with the ball bearings 22. The circular platform means is rotatably placed upon the ball bearings 22 and readily moved in the horizontal and vertical directions when any force is exerted upon its flat upper surface 14.
Device 10 further includes a tensioning mechanism 50 consisting of an upper coated tensioning cable 62, held close to a hand rail 76 by one or more cable retaining straps 66, an upper tensioning cable retaining bracket 68, notched tensioning adjustment mechanism 72, and tensioning adjustment mechanism handle 74. A safety feature for device 10 is served by the hand rail 76 and the removable stationary step platform 82.
When the tensioning adjustment mechanism handle 74 is placed in the notch at a position furthest away from the upper tensioning cable retaining bracket 68, the greatest amount of tension is placed upon base 12 at the distal end of the tensioning mechanism 50. Accordingly, base 12 is essentially set motionless at this setting, allowing the user to safely move onto and off the removable stationary step platform 82, as well as onto and off, the rotatable exercise and therapy platform (base 12).
FIG. 2 is a partial isometric view of another conventional rotational exercise apparatus. The exercise apparatus 110 is designed to strengthen and tone the human body and includes a collapsible stationary support frame 120 with horizontal gripping arms 122, and a base plate 152 attached in a horizontal position to the frame 120. A rotatable platform 154 is positioned atop base plate 152 and freely rotates with a pair of swiveling foot plates 156 mounted on the platform upper surface. During use, a person places their foot on each foot plate 156 and exercises by rotating and counter rotating both the platform 154 and the foot plates 156 simultaneously, while maintaining balance by holding onto the gripping arms 122.
The inventor's own patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,747, issued Mar. 22, 2011 and entitled “Exercise Device and Method”, hereafter the “'747 patent”) in general is directed to a method and device for exercise of the gluteus medius and gluteus minimus muscle complex against resistance in internal rotation, the tibialis posterior in internal rotation and inversion, the piriformis muscle and its synergists in external rotation, and the peroneal muscles in external rotation and eversion.
FIG. 3 is a front perspective exploded view of another conventional exercise device (as shown and described in the inventor's '747 patent) which imparts resistance to rotational movement. Referring to FIG. 3, the device 200 includes a base 212, a rotatable foot support plate 216 mounted on the base 212 at an angle (see tilted top 214) and having a resistance to rotation, and an elevated foot support plate 224 mounted on the base 212 at a position forward and to the side of the rotatable foot support 216. The elevated foot support plate 224 provides a foot support surface elevated above the rotatable foot support plate 216.
The device 200 further includes a back support 222 that is selectively positioned horizontally, toward and away from the base 212, and handrails 220 connected to the base 212. Accordingly, device 200 provides internal and external resistance to isolate and exercise the gluteus medius and gluteus minimus muscle complex or the piriformis and synergists while the user is in a standing position, and also provides internal and external resistance to exercise the tibialis posterior and the peroneals in either the standing or seated position.
In the '747 patent, only one muscle area complex is actually addressed, that which is key in providing gains to the hips and lower back. Additionally, the back support 222 described in the '747 patent is an essential part of the exercise program. Further, device 200 employs a generally cumbersome means 236 of providing a smooth resistance and release of resistance. Specifically, rotational resistance is supplied in both directions of rotation via a system of tension springs, coil springs, hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders, a system of cams and springs, or a system of disks and brakes to provide rotating resistance to the rotatable foot plate 216. Moreover, front foot support plate 224 serves as an integral part of the exercise protocol.
Consequently, in light of some of the limitations described above, there is a significant need for a rotational resistance device which does not require a back support and/or a front foot support plate as an integral part of the exercise protocol, and which does not require the above-noted cumbersome means of providing smooth resistance and release of resistance. Further, there is a need for a device that provides the user an ability to exercise most if not all the muscles in the body, including but not limited to muscles in an around the lower back, hips, core, knees, ankles, shoulders, elbows, and wrist.